mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Men ponies/Gallery
Season four Rarity Takes Manehattan Bird with a hot dog S4E08.png Ponies resembling Mad Men characters in an office S4E08.png Two ponies resembling Mad Men characters talking to each other S4E08.png Main cast walking on the streets of Manehattan S4E08.png Rarity '...of the most glamorous city in Equestria!' S4E08.png Rainbow notices the line of ponies S4E08.png Rainbow Dash "Does everypony in this town want a cab" S4E08.png Rarity covering herself with newpaper S04E08.png Twilight talking to a pony in line S4E08.png Manehattan ponies in line S4E08.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils The candidates S4E19.png Trade Ya! Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png Crowd of ponies listening to Twilight S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting frustrated S4E22.png Rainbow Dash excited S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Minuette bids a large jewel S4E22.png Equestria Games Spike counts to a thousand S4E24.png Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Tirek reveals himself S4E25.png Unicorn Noteworthy fires magic at Tirek S4E25.png Season five Party Pooped All Aboard "Next stop, Crystal Empire!" S5E11.png All Aboard walks past a seated Pinkie and a Don Draper-like pony S5E11.png Pinkie looks through the window S5E11.png Pinkie "find Yakyakistan" S5E11.png Pinkie "and come back with something authentic!" S5E11.png Pinkie pushes Don Draper pony's newspaper down S5E11.png Train stops suddenly S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Made in Manehattan Manehattan train station exterior S5E16.png Overhead shot of Rarity crossing the street S5E16.png Rarity waves from across the street S5E16.png Overhead shot of Applejack crossing the street S5E16.png Mad Men ponies stop to watch S5E16.png Luckette watching the play S5E16.png Play audience grows bigger S5E16.png Work pony asks about the play S5E16.png Luckette "it's the Midsummer Theatre Revival" S5E16.png Work pony remembers the Theatre Revival S5E16.png Work pony stops to watch the play S5E16.png Coco Pommel pleased by the turnout S5E16.png Strawberry Ice eating popcorn S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity watching the play S5E16.png Stallion steps aside for Pearly Stitch S5E16.png Pearly Stitch pleased to see the neighborhood together S5E16.png Manehattan ponies applaud Applejack and Rarity S5E16.png Ponies mingle after the play S5E16.png Neighborhood ponies and actors talking S5E16.png Neighbor and Business Ponies enjoyed the play S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity talking with Neighbor Pony S5E16.png Rarity "I understand now!" S5E16.png Rarity "it all makes perfect sense!" S5E16.png Rarity levitates Applejack's shredded hat S5E16.png Applejack sees happy Manehattan ponies S5E16.png Applejack listens to Rarity S5E16.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie The street of Manehattan S6E3.png Maud Pie at Manehattan giving a blank stare S6E3.png Pinkie fires her party cannon S6E3.png Pinkie "Maud, Maud, Maud!" S6E3.png Colt on a skateboard transition S6E3.png Manehattan Times Square S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "and the store is downtown!" S6E3.png Manehattanites hear the echoes of Pinkie's shouting S6E3.png Manehattanites look at Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie closes her mouth with her hooves S6E3.png Rarity "Y-Yes, yes, yes" S6E3.png Rarity "until you actually get a pouch for Maud" S6E3.png Manehattanites see Pinkie fire her party cannon S6E3.png Manehattanites hear the party cannon fire S6E3.png Rarity squinting at the fissure S6E3.png Rarity "probably?" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie returns to Rarity and Maud S6E3.png Rarity "you're back!" S6E3.png Rarity "I want to get one more picture" S6E3.png Rarity "the inspiration just struck me" S6E3.png Rarity levitating a camera S6E3.png Rarity tells Maud to back up twenty yards S6E3.png Rarity imitating Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Rarity leaping with joy S6E3.png Rarity "actually just kind of excited" S6E3.png Rarity bouncing up and down S6E3.png Rarity flipping in the air S6E3.png Rarity bouncing around like a pinball S6E3.png Rarity flailing her hooves with excitement S6E3.png Rarity "then you fire off your party cannon" S6E3.png Rarity asks Pinkie where her cannon is S6E3.png Rarity "is your party cannon lost" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "I wouldn't say it's lost" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "I know where it is" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie looking depressed S6E3.png Rarity "that party cannon is your everything!" S6E3.png Rarity "you absolutely love that cannon!" S6E3.png Rarity "something that means so much to you" S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud wander through Manehattan at sunset S6E3.png Maud Pie pointing at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in front of future site of Rarity for You S6E3.png Rarity "how good you two are at giving gifts" S6E3.png Rarity "have to get you both something amazing" S6E3.png Rarity "I only have a year to do it!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity hugging S6E3.png Rarity thanking Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "now that you mention it" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "how much of that stuff I go through" S6E3.png Rarity and Maud sees Pinkie fire her party cannon S6E3.png The Saddle Row Review Twilight sips a drink S6E9.png Twilight "Let's just say that if I could choose" S6E9.png Twilight "I probably wouldn't do it that way again" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle smiling S6E9.png Rarity and her friends at Saddle Row S6E9.png Coco Pommel with pile of used tissues S6E9.png Coco Pommel blowing her nose S6E9.png Rarity For You exterior at early afternoon S6E9.png Manehattan ponies hear Rarity's wailing S6E9.png Twilight "opening a store in Manehattan" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "a pretty big deal" S6E9.png Twilight "it's natural that Rarity would be" S6E9.png Twilight "a little stressed about how" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "it wasn't going well" S6E9.png Twilight "I think she handled it all right" S6E9.png Rarity For You exterior at midday S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "organized by style" S6E9.png Twilight "cross-referenced by size" S6E9.png Twilight "reverse-indexed by fabric" S6E9.png Twilight "she'll be able to find anything" S6E9.png Twilight "in three seconds flat!" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle with pride in her work S6E9.png Manehattan ponies excited for grand opening S6E9.png Luckette and Bubblegum Blossom stand in line S6E9.png Blue Bobbin assisting a customer S6E9.png Bubblegum Blossom browsing S6E9.png Bubblegum Blossom notices spotlights S6E9.png Rarity in considerable shock S6E9.png Rarity looking around nervously S6E9.png Smoky dressed as a waiter S6E9.png Rarity shocked to see a waiter raccoon S6E9.png Stallion "how can I possibly enjoy it" S6E9.png Stallion looking at Plaid Stripes' spoons S6E9.png Plaid Stripes modeling spoon gloves S6E9.png Manehattan stallion praising Rarity For You S6E9.png Manehattan ponies pleased with the grand opening S6E9.png Rarity's friends happy for her S6E9.png Flutter Brutter Fluttershy looking at different mane style photos S6E11.png Fluttershy opening book of mane styles S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing for Zephyr S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow fly in a circle over Zephyr S6E11.png Clumps of fake hair falling in front of mane styles book S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze singing excitedly S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze finishes his song S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze's song finish S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze satisfied with his effort S6E11.png Rainbow "looks exactly like it's supposed to" S6E11.png Viva Las Pegasus Gladmane's resort interior S6E20.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Smoky's family serves tea at Rarity For You S8E4.png Joan Pommelway spitting out cold tea S8E4.png Joan Pommelway "this tea's lukewarm" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy scolding the raccoons S8E4.png Fluttershy "see that it doesn't happen again!" S8E4.png Fluttershy sees Joan Pommelway walk away S8E4.png Ponies browsing in Rarity For You S8E4.png Fluttershy modeling Rarity's new dress S8E4.png Fluttershy modeling on a boutique platform S8E4.png Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow Dash calls out to Granny Smith S8E5.png Season nine Sparkle's Seven Apple Chord plays for a huge audience S9E4.png Audience ponies cheer for Apple Chord S9E4.png Common Ground Side exterior view of buckball stadium S9E6.png Wind Sprint explains buckball basics S9E6.png Daring Doubt Rainbow flying to the other bookstore S9E21.png Rainbow flying past Martingale fans S9E21.png Rainbow and Fluttershy crowded by fans S9E21.png Rainbow Dash flying over the crowd S9E21.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Scootaloo zooms past train passengers S9E22.png IDW comics Friends Forever issue 18 Books-A-Million cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg Merchandise Wave 20 Blind Bag Business Savvy.jpg Wave 20 Business Savvy collector card.jpg Wave 20 Blind Bag Roger Silvermane.jpg Wave 20 Roger Silvermane collector card.jpg Wave 20 Blind Bag Pegasus Olsen.jpg Wave 20 Pegasus Olsen collector card.jpg Wave 20 Blind Bag Joan Pommelway.jpg Wave 20 Joan Pommelway collector card.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg